


New and Fresh

by DrimmsyDra



Series: Scrapbook [1]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inktober52 2021, Nudity, feeling fresh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrimmsyDra/pseuds/DrimmsyDra
Summary: Murdock's morning on the first day of the new year.
Series: Scrapbook [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116377
Kudos: 2





	New and Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> The first prompt of 2021 is "FRESH".

The door of the small beach house opened and a lanky figure appeared on the doorstep. The dim light of the nascent day couldn't hide the fact that the man was completely naked.

He looked around the long, deserted beach, and when he found nothing that could endanger him, he quietly closed the door behind him and ran across the soft sand toward the ocean.

He stopped right on the edge of the tide, and as he watched the hypnotic dance of the waves breaking on the shore, the ocean tirelessly licked his bare feet buried in the sand.

He tilted his head back and took a deep breath, drawing fresh morning air into his lungs. His naked body trembled in the cold air, yet the disheveled man opened his mouth and let out a loud, happy howl.

At the same moment, the first rays of the sun touched him, brightening up his skin. A new day had just been born. It was New Year's Day and he felt a wave of joy sweep through him. New beginning. New possibilities. New adventures. New fresh Murdock.

The last few weeks had been really challenging. He spent them in Face's scammed beach house, which was both great and dreadful at the same time. Great because he loved to spend time with Face and he liked that cozy house. And it was Christmas, the time for family and friends to be together. The time of the year he loved so much. But Face hated Christmas. As an orphan who grew up in an orphanage, he hadn't had much opportunity to know the true magic of a family Christmas, not to mention the Holidays spent in the army. Murdock tried to show him what Christmas was really about, but Face continued to complain and whine and clamor against Murdock's every attempt, so that even someone like Murdock, with his characteristic excess of positive energy and optimism, felt exhausted after a few days.

But that was all behind them. The first day of the new year came, fresh and naked in its birth, the same as Murdock standing on the shoreline, right on the edge of the ocean, shivering both with cold and a surge of new energy, as the morning sun turned his pale skin into bright gold.


End file.
